The invention relates to the heat and power engineering, in particular to the processes of producing mechanical or electric energy and cold by converting the thermal energy of relatively low temperature level.
At present, one of the well-known methods of producing mechanical and electrical energy from low potential thermal sources is the Organic Rankin Cycle also called the ORC cycle, in which low-boiling heat carriers are used as a working fluid [1].
Such a cycle involves the evaporation of the working fluid, at elevated pressure and temperature, the steam expansion in the turbine with the work being done, the condensation of exhaust steam, i.e. steam after the turbine, at a temperature higher than the temperature level of the environment, a rise in the pressure of the formed condensate of the working fluid with its further heating and evaporation.
In this cycle, the working fluid is a single-component substance with constant boiling and condensation temperatures, and in so doing the thermal energy released during the condensation is evacuated into the environment.
A disadvantage of the method is its comparatively low efficiency in terms of electric energy and the impossibility of producing cold.
Another known method of converting thermal energy into mechanical energy, or else into work, is the Kalina cycle [2]. In this cycle, the working fluid is a two-component mixture consisting of a low-boiling component as a refrigerant and a high-boiling component as an absorbent.
In this method the strong solution representing, as a rule, the ammonia-water mixture evaporates during the heating at an elevated temperature and an elevated pressure, separating therewith into a steam flow with an increased refrigerant content and a flow of a weak solution with a reduced cooling content of the refrigerant.
Thereupon the steam flow expands in the turbine to the temperatures higher than the temperature level of the environment, after which it mixes with the flow of the weak solution and condenses.
In so doing, the heat releasing during the condensation is removed into the environment as waste heat.
Besides, a method [3] for generating mechanical or electric energy and cold when using low-potential heat sources is known which has been chosen here as analogous one because it coincides in objective with the proposed invention and is closest to it for the totality of features prior art.
In this method, as distinct from the method [2], the steam formed during the evaporation of the strong solution expands in the turbine, with the work being done, to the temperatures lower than the temperature level of the environment.
The exhaust steam after the turbine, having a comparatively low temperature, is used for cooling external facilities, and then is absorbed by the weak solution to yield a strong solution. As this takes place, the heat releasing during the absorption is removed into the environment as waste heat.
A device for generating electric power and cold using low-potential heat sources [3] is well-known which incorporates flow circuits for the working medium circulation with a separator, a turbine with an electric generator, an absorber, a pump, an external cooler and a steam generator connected to an elevated-temperature heat source, being installed in them.
The object of the proposed invention is further to enhance the efficiency of the production of mechanical energy and cold by the use of renewable or secondary heat sources.
The specified goal is attained by that in the method for producing electric energy and cold using low-potential heat sources, involving                circulation of the solution of refrigerant and absorbent in its periodic heating and cooling,        evaporation of the high concentration solution in its heating with the formation of flows of the steam of the refrigerant and the weak solution of elevated temperature and pressure,        expansion of the refrigerant steam flow in the turbine formed during evaporation with the formation at the turbine exit of the exhaust steam of reduced temperature and pressure,        decrease in temperature and pressure of the weak solution,        absorption of the exhaust steam by the weak solution under cooling with the formation of the strong solution,        increase in pressure of the strong solution and feeding of the solution for evaporation, the strong solution is divided into the flows with reduced concentration of the refrigerant and the flows with increased concentration of the refrigerant, whereas the former of which are used as weak solution during absorption,while the latter after an additional increase in pressure and temperature are employed in the evaporation as strong solution with a high concentration of the refrigerant.        
Furthermore, the characteristic features of the proposed method leading to the achievement of the technical result are:                separation of the strong solution into the flows with various concentration using a semipermeable membrane;        separation of the strong solution into the flows with various concentration using electro dialysis and shock electro dialysis;        the separation of the strong solution is carried out by applying the centrifugal and gravitational effects;        utilization of potential energy of the weak solution in the ejector in order to increase the pressure of the cooling agent during absorption;        heating of the high refrigerant concentration solution before its evaporation by the weak solution formed during evaporation;        employment for filtrating the strong solution of the membranes with the selectivity no more than 0.75;        mixing of the high concentration solution being formed during filtration and the weak solution which has been formed during evaporation;        application as absorbent of a mixture of the components differing in their permeability through a semipermeable membrane;        usage of the exhaust steam for cooling external facilities.        
In the device for producing electric energy and cold, incorporating                closed cycle of solution motion with an absorber, a pump, a solution heat exchanger, a steam generator and a separator connected in the solution motion cycle both to the steam generator and absorber, these machines being placed therein in series,        and a turbine with an electric generator, connected at the inlet to the separator for delivering steam and to the absorber at the outlet from the turbine,filter elements have been additionally mounted which are connected on the one hand to the absorber for delivery to them of the strong solution and for return into the absorber of the weak solution,and on the other hand to the steam generator with the possibility of supply to it of a higher concentration solution passed by the filter elements.        
Other distinguishing characteristics of the proposed device are                connection of the separator to the filter elements with the possibility of delivery to them of the weak solution;        installation in the cycle between the steam generator and the filter elements of a supplementary pump and a recuperative solution heat exchanger;        installation between the turbine and the absorber of a vapor-liquid ejector;        use as filter elements of a membrane for nanofiltration;        installation of a control valve and an expansion throttle cock between the separator and the filter elements.        